What Now?
by Someoneslove
Summary: What will Tony and Ziva do now to heal after their confrontation in Israel? Little does Tony know, Ziva has a plan to break the tension. No spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:What can I say that hasn't been said before: I don't own NCIS or it's characters. **

* * *

First Day Jitters

Tony nervously entered the elevator; not only was this his first day back from his leave of absence after the Michael Rivkin incident, but he knew that once he stepped off the elevator, the first person he would see was Ziva. This would be the first time he would lay eyes on her since their return from Israel and he was full of conflicted emotions. As the elevator doors shut, Tony felt not only physically confined but emotionally as well; so at the last moment he checked his watch and decided that since he was unusually early, he suddenly had a desire to hear one of Ducky's stories.

The "ding" of the elevator doors roused Tony from his thoughts of the day ahead and alerted him he had arrived to his destination. Putting on his second best game face, (he knew he had to save the best for later), he entered the morgue but stopped dead in his tracks. He was not prepared for the sight that greeted him…

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Anxious Anticipation

Ziva slowly made her way toward the elevator and reached for the button that would take her from the parking garage to the bullpen. Then she quickly pulled her hand back as if she realized she was suddenly going to place her finger on something hot. So despite the load she had to carry from her car to inside NCIS headquarters, she decided to take the stairs instead to help relieve the tension she was feeling knowing that today would be Tony's first day back.

Cautiously Ziva approached the bullpen, scanning the area with the hope that today of all days she was the only one that decided to come in early. She was able to breathe a sigh of relief as the bullpen came into full view and none of her fellow teammates were there-not even Gibbs. She logged on to the program that McGee had taught her to use and began to think about all the ways she wanted to "accidentally" run into Tony after returning from Israel; Anything to get a conversation going and to start the healing process.

The "beep" from the computer startled her from her reverie causing her to immediately jump up and run from the office.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

So-o-omebody Pinch Me!

The "ding" of the elevator doors roused Tony from his thoughts of the day ahead and alerted him he had arrived to his destination. Putting on his second best game face, (he knew he had to save the best for later), he entered the morgue but stopped dead in his tracks. He was not prepared for the sight that greeted him…

* * *

Although he was not prepared for the sight that greeted him, he could not stop the grin from forming on his face as he verbally took stock of the dream before him:

"TV, DVD player, movies and pizza!!! So-o-omebody pinch me!" Tony looked like a child who had just received the best gift of his life. After he came down off his adrenaline rush he started to look around expecting evidence of some type of set up.

"Okay McBlockbuster, you can come out now! I know the moment I sit down you conveniently get Gibbs to show up. Well I'm not falling for- ." Before he could finish his rant he was startled by a voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Reality

"Okay McBlockbuster, you can come out now! I know the moment I sit down you conveniently get Gibbs to show up. Well I'm not falling for- ." Before he could finish his rant he was startled by a voice

"It is me, Tony." Seconds seemed like minutes as Ziva thought about what she wanted to say next.

Mentally she was kicking herself because she had planned the pizza, the t.v.,dvd player and a special movie to break the ice. She even asked McGee how to track cell phones to learn somebody's location but most importantly she practiced over and over again what she was going to say to Tony and how they were going to fix things between them so they could heal.

She had practiced the whole scenario in front of the mirror many times- only she forgot that talking and looking into the eyes of your reflection is completely different from the real thing.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for taking so long to update. The next chapter will come sooner or I might add on to this one.


End file.
